The Reverse World
by Invisibool
Summary: The boys build a portal in the backyard, and it dumps them and Isabella in a parallel world. Dr. D tries to start up a burger joint. Rated for some slight language here and there and violence. Enjoy! Complete. Part 2 Coming Soon!
1. The Trouble Begins

**A.N.: Hi there! If you've read any of my other stories, I hope you enjoy them! If not, what're you waiting for? GO!!!**

Chapter one: The Trouble Begins

The morning sun rose over the town of Danville, warming everything its beams reached.

One of the rays penetrated the shades of a window and reached the head of the bed inside. The light reached the face of the young girl Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, who winced slightly. Her eyes slowly opened, and she sat up in bed, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light.

Once they were fully adjusted, she got out of bed. She reached down to pet her Chihuahua, Pinky.

"Morning Pinky," she said to him. "What're you going to do today? I know what I'm gonna do!"

She stood up, went through her drawers, grabbed a handful of clothes, and walked out of the room. Once she was completely out of the room, Pinky pulled a fedora out of nowhere, put in on his head, and scrambled under Isabella's bed, where a small trapdoor opened up.

Meanwhile, across the street, Isabella's best friends, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher were out in their backyard putting the finishing touches on their newest project: A trans-dimensional portal.

"Okay, Ferb, everything ready up there?" Phineas called up to his green-haired step-brother. Ferb connected a few wires, and gave Phineas a thumbs-up.

"Great! I'm gonna start it up!" he yelled up to him. Phineas pressed three buttons on a control panel, then pulled a lever. The machine began to hum, and three green rods on top coursed with electricity, sparks jumping between them.

Phineas peeked through a window on a door on the machine's front, which led to a small empty chamber.

Bolts of electricity flew through the rumbling machine, and after a brilliant flash, a black, white, and purple vortex materialized in the center of the chamber. Red lightning bolts flashed through the small room, and purple haze cascaded out of the portal.

"We should probably wait a few minutes. It's lookin' kinda' dangerous," Phineas suggested.

"Hey, Phineas," someone next to him said. He turned and a young girl stood next to him.

"Oh, hey Isabella," he replied.

"What'cha doin'?" She asked.

"We just finished making a trans-dimensional portal!" Phineas explained. "Have a look!"

Isabella took a peek through the window at the violent vortex.

"Whoa," she said. "Where does it go?"

"We're not sure," Phineas said. "But I hope it goes somewhere cool!" He looked back through the window. "It looks calm now. It's probably safe," he said as he opened the door.

The portal immediately went crazy, and created a pull of wind, like a giant vacuum, and began to pull the kids inside.

"Although, I could've been wrong about that!" Phineas yelled as he slipped and flew into the roaring vortex before he could close the door. Purple flames spilled out of the vortex.

"PHINEAS!!!" Isabella screamed as she ran up to the portal.

"Isabella! Wait!" Ferb yelled. Isabella heard him, and knew that if Ferb was worried, this probably wasn't a good idea.

She turned around to run back, but as her hair whipped around her, the portal snagged it.

"Aaaah!!!!!" she screamed as the portal pulled her in, releasing numerous purple and black stars.

Ferb looked at the swirling, unstable, abysmal vortex that was in front of him. He fiddled with his hands, then sighed.

He took a deep breath, then took a headlong rush at the portal. He took a nosedive inside.

The portal released black lightning bolts, then rumbled, flying throughout the portal chamber. The portal stopped, then trembled. It began to rotate in the opposite direction, and get smaller by the second. The vortex shrunk down to its singularity, then disappeared in a small explosion which caused the machine it was contained in to shut down…….

**A.N.: Well, there's the first chapter for ya. No, Pinky will NOT be followed in this story. Perry will be included in the next chapter. Till then, see ya'!**


	2. The underground lair

**A.N.: Well, like I promised, here's a chapter for Perry! Enjoy!**

Perry, who was sleeping in the living room at the time, suddenly woke up. He looked around the room and he found it vacant.

He hopped up onto his hind legs and put on his fedora. He scampered over to the dresser and tapped on the top one, then the middle, top, bottom, middle, top, bottom, middle. The dresser slid back into the wall, and a trapdoor opened on the floor. He jumped in, and the dresser concealed the door again.

Perry fell into the secret lair that was located beneath the house. He jumped into his chair in front of the monitor, and Major Monogram, a man on the monitor, began to brief him.

"Good morning Agent P. Today, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has bought an alarming number of items from food markets: 1 million hamburgers, 2 tons of cheese, ketchup, and mustard, 500 pounds of tomatoes, 300 pounds of onions, 300 loaves of bread-" Perry began to wonder how long this list went. "- 500 pounds of pickles, 500 heads of lettuce. You get the idea. Now, go see what he's up to, and put a stop to it!"

Perry saluted him, and jumped out of his chair, and strapped onto a jetpack. A door in the ceiling opened, and Perry flew out. As he flew over the backyard, he noticed the lack of children there.

**A.N.: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. Enjoy!**


	3. Turn for the Worse

**A.N.: Here's another chapter of this story. Enjoy! Review! This is also the song part.**

Ferb spiraled through a swirl of black, white, and purple. He flew past several holes that depicted drearier versions of Danville. He saw Isabella fly through one that showed a dark version of their house. At the end of the tunnel he saw another hole.

He suddenly accelerated and rocketed toward the hole, and a bright flash blinded him.

Meanwhile, Isabella sat up, and checked her surroundings. Dark. Dreary. Depressing. Those were the words that came to mind as she looked at the new world.

She looked at the houses, and realized that she was outside a darker version of Phineas and Ferb's house.

Suddenly, she heard a loud clang come from the backyard. She snuck over to investigate. When she peeked around the house, she was surprised at what she saw:

Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Perry, and even another Isabella were standing next to a machine that looked very similar to the Trans-Dimensional portal that the boys had built.

"PHINEAS!!! FERB!!!" a familiar voice screamed out. Isabella watched as Candace stomped angrily out into the backyard. "What the HELL are you insects doing?!!"

"Jeez, here she goes again," the Phineas look-alike muttered.

"I have HAD IT with your little schemes!!!" Candace shouted.

The Isabella clone spoke up. "Why can't you just let us have our fun? It's not like we're doing anything good!"

Isabella was confused by this last remark. What did she mean by "anything good"? Suddenly, a sharp pain bolted from her leg, and she yelped. She looked down at the injury, and saw Perry's mouth clamped down on it. He was glaring up at her, and he chattered angrily.

"Oh, what's this now?" another familiar voice said behind her. She turned back and saw the look-alikes peering at her, with the Phineas clone in front.

"You're not supposed to be here girlie," Buford said to her.

"Who are you?" Isabella asked.

"We're the evil denizens of the Reverse World!" Phineas said.

"R-Reverse World?" Isabella repeated. "What's that?"

Baljeet rolled his eyes as she asked a seemingly stupid question.

Phineas smiled at Candace. "I think it's best expressed through a song, like most things," she said, while Phineas nodded.

Lightning flashed and large human-sized spiders lowered from above and held Isabella in place. Bats flew in from every which way, screeching as they went. The Phineas look-alike began to sing eerily.

"It's dark, It's dank,

It's drab, It's dreary!"

One of the spiders whispered in her ear.

"This may make your mind quite weary!"

"We took your world and did reversin'!

Now your life will surely worsen!"

Candace, Baljeet, Buford, and some creepy disembodied voices came in.

"This is the Reverse World!

An' we're gonna tell you, girl,

That we're gonna send you for whirl!

This is the Reverse World!"

The Ferb clone sang next.

"It's creepy, it's kooky,

It's crazy, it's grim!"

A spider tied a web around her neck and tugged slightly while singing.

"Your chances of survival are horribly slim!"

"And don't be fooled, it's worse than we say,

Cause you'll have to keep the Reverse World at bay!"

Candace, Buford, Baljeet, and the voices sang again.

"This is the Reverse World!

An' now, we are tellin' you, girl!

That we're gonna send you for a whirl!

This is the Reverse World!"

Isabella decided to try her hand at singing.

"But why, oh, why, is it evil here?

There is no love, there is no cheer!

Instead there's hate. Instead, there's fear.

Your purpose, will you make it clear?"

The Phineas clone walked up to her. The music stopped for a moment when he got up to her face, and he muttered one word.

"No."

The music started up again, and the Isabella clone began to sing.

"And when you thought that all was well,

There's an awful thing we did not tell:

That come the ring of the final bell,

This will become your living hell!"

The chorus started again.

"This is the Reverse World!

And you better be ready, girl!

Cause once we send you for a whirl,

You ain't escapin'…

You ain't escapin'….

You ain't escapin'…

The Reverse World!!!"

The song ended but Isabella was still confused.

"But what do you mean by the final bell?"

Baljeet spoke. "Once the clocks say midnight, you are doomed!"

"And, since it's 10:00 a.m. in your world, it's 10:00 P.M. in the Reverse World!" the Phineas clone laughed wickedly.

Isabella's eyes widened in terror. She had to get to Phineas and Ferb.

"And, just to make sure you don't go anywhere…"

Isabella's horror level skyrocketed when she saw the Phineas clone advancing on her, a rope in one hand, tape in the other, smiling wickedly.

**GASP! Oooooh!!!!! Anyway, that song was a pain to think up! Tell me what ya' think!**


	4. Subplot Connector

**Hey, everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Enjoy!**

"Hey, Ferb! There you are!" Phineas yelled upon sight of his step-brother, who also ran to him. "Oh, boy! I'm glad I found you. This place is messed up!"

"Where's Isabella?" Ferb asked simply.

"Aw, dang! I was hoping she was with you!" Phineas said disappointedly.

"Well, when I went through the portal tunnel, I saw her enter a hole depicting our house, but much bleaker," Ferb informed him.

"Well, what are we standing around here for?! Let's go!" he yelled as he dashed towards their house, Ferb right behind him.

Meanwhile…

Isabella struggled against the rope that was wrapped tightly around her slim body, but there was no escaping it. She couldn't call for help either, because a piece of tape had been placed across her mouth.

"Well, doesn't look like she's goin' anywhere," the dark Phineas said, happy with his friends' work." C'mon. We'll take her inside."

What occurred in the next second-and-a-half happened so fast that the next thing Isabella knew was that she was being carried inside the house, draped over Buford's shoulder.

The Ferb clone opened a door, and Buford threw her inside. She looked back to the door, and the Phineas clone spoke. "We'll come get you at midnight!" he said as he slammed the door shut, leaving Isabella alone in the darkness of the basement.

She struggled once again against the binds, but it was no use.

'Phineas. Ferb.' She thought. 'Help me…'

(Real World, 10:17 A.M.)

Perry's hoverjet flew toward a building he had been to many times before: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!!!" The company's theme played.

Perry jumped out of his hovercraft and onto the side of the building. He pulled out a small gun shaped weapon, and fired at the wall. A pointed projectile, connected to the gun by a rope, embedded itself in the wall. He pulled a switch on the gun and it began to retract, and it pulled a small section of the wall out with it. Perry smiled to himself, and ran through the opening, and collided into ANOTHER wall.

Perry sighed, and repeated the gun process 3 more times.

Perry leaped through the hole and landed in a large room across from Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, you're timing is inconspicuous. And by inconspicuous, I mean COMPLETELY SPICUOUS!!!" the Dr. yelled as he pressed a button on the wall next to him, and four enormous forks fell on each of Perry's sides, causing him to be trapped by a silverware cage.

"Ha, HA, Perry the Platypus! You like my new trap? I decided to get into the theme of my latest plan: To open my own burger joint, 'Doofilicious Burgers'! You, know how much money those other burger joints make!"

Perry sighed to himself as he listened to Doofenshmirtz's rambling.

Meanwhile…

Candace took a quick glance into the backyard, and spotted the broken Trans-Dimensional Portal, but she was puzzled at the sight (or would that not be sight?) of no children anywhere nearby.

"No way that's going to disappear now!" she said as she dialed her mom's phone number. "Absolutely no way!"


	5. Rescue Attempt

**I really hope you're enjoying the story so far. I also have an announcement: I'm making this story into a three-part series. Just so you know.**

(Reverse World, 10:37 P.M.)

Phineas and Ferb finally reached their house after a long dash from the park. Phineas leaned up against the side of the house, huffing and puffing.

"Whew! That was a long run!" Phineas said.

"Well, at least we're here, and let's hope Isabella is, too," Ferb said.

Suddenly, they heard an angry chatter. Not human chit-chat, but a platypus chatter. The boys turned and saw the Reverse World's Perry glaring at them, growling. Each time they took a step back, Perry took one forward.

"This may be a problem," Ferb said to his brother.

Perry leaped at them, but, thinking quickly, Phineas snatched the lid off a nearby trash can and raised it like a shield. Perry, who was already airborne, had no time to evade the obstruction, and slammed into it, falling unconscious.

"That's not animal cruelty, is it?" Phineas asked nervously.

"Well, we didn't really do anything to him, and what we did do was entirely in self-defense, so I'd say not," Ferb said.

Phineas dropped the lid, and ran up to the door, while Ferb followed. He opened the front door slowly, so as to not alert anything else of their presence. He saw no signs of anyone else.

"Okay, Ferb. Looks clear. Let's go," he said as he and his brother slipped through the door.

They carefully checked each room for Isabella, with no luck.

"Well Ferb, the only room we haven't checked is the basement," Phineas told him.

Ferb opened the door leading down to the basement. They went down the stairs, and tried the door that lead to the actual basement, where Candace's panic room was located. It was locked.

"Wait! I saw this on TV once!" Phineas said. He took in a calm, deep breath, then suddenly shouted as he kicked on the door. It didn't open. Phineas removed his foot, and clutched his leg.

"You okay?" Ferb asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That probably wasn't one of my best ideas though," Phineas said.

"Well, either way, it worked," Ferb said as he opened the door. The two went into the room, and immediately spotted Isabella, still tied up, in a corner.

She saw them and shouted something, but it couldn't come out.

"Hang on, Isabella!" Phineas said as he ran up to her, while Ferb ran behind her and began to undo the ropes.

Phineas began to slowly peel the tape off of her mouth bit by bit, causing Isabella to wince each time. When he finally uncovered enough of her mouth so she could speak:

"Oh, just rip it off, Phineas!"

Phineas hesitated, then did as she said, and tore it right off, leaving a white mark on her face. She yelped slightly, then bit her lip to prevent from making any more noise.

"Guys! We have to get home now!" Isabella panicked. "There's these evil clones of us, and they threw me down here! If we don't get out of this world by 12:00, it's game over!"

"WHAT?!" Phineas yelled upon hearing that.

"Those clones built a Portal in the backyard just like you did! We might be able to use it to get out of here!" Isabella said. Ferb finally undid the ropes and Isabella was set free. "Come on!"

She turned to run for the door, but was stopped by the clones blocking the exit.

"Aah!" Isabella screamed. "That's them!"

"Well, looks like you've brought company!" the Phineas clone said. "Oh, and just for the record, you're not getting out of this room, let alone this world!"

"We'll see about that!" Phineas retorted.

The dark Phineas smiled, as if he was hoping for him to say that. "Get 'em."


	6. Doofenshmirtz's Plan

**I am SO sorry about the wait! Got a little bit of a block…Okay, taking a break from the Reverse World side of the story, and goin' back to Perry and Doofenshmirtz. Enjoy!**

(Real World, 10:53 A.M.)

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!!!

"Now, Perry the Platypus, to show you my latest invention: The Fast-Food-Restaurant-Convert-inator!" Doofenshmirtz pulled a covering off of a large ray gun. Perry looked at the doctor, clearly unimpressed, and a bit bored.

"Now, I will show you what I'm capable of, using this picture show I made myself."

A screen came down from the ceiling, the lights dimmed, and pictures appeared on it, correlating to what Doofenshmirtz was saying.

"You see Perry the Platypus, when I fire this ray, the fast-food restaurant will be converted into my own! Cause, you know, I think it's just a lot more cost effective than building your own, wouldn't you say, Perry the Platypus?" Perry shrugged while nodding slightly.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yeah! Then, when people eat my foods, they will become highly addicted to them, and they'll keep coming back for more! I'll probably feel guilty about making everyone in the entire tri-state area fat but, hey, you win some, you lose some. Anyway, I will soon make millions! Then, I can buy all the evil supplies I want, and no one will be able to stop me!" He turned to Perry, who was looking at him with unamused eyes. Doofenshmirtz sighed.

"Look Perry the Platypus, I know this isn't the most evil thing I've done but, could you at least take me seriously?" Perry's expression didn't change. "Fine! I'll show you evil! Behold, Perry the Platypus: My Burger Beast!" Doofenshmirtz pressed a button on a remote, and a door opened and an enormous burger walked out. It roared at him, and bits of mustard flew onto him. Two olives on sticks served as the monster's eyes.

"Now, Perry the Platypus, do you see what you're up against?" Doofenshmirtz asked him.

Perry stood there, frozen in shock.

**I'm sorry the chapter is so short… but I'll have a new one up soon! Just be patient!**


	7. Doom Befalls

**Oh, hai all! Yeah, sorry to keep you waiting but here's the next chapter of The Reverse World! You know what to do: Read. Enjoy. Review.**

(Reverse World, 11:38 P.M.)

Still in the basement of the house were Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella, who were in the middle of a brawl with the Reverse World's clones.

"Come on, you incompetent fools!" Dark Phineas shouted, becoming enraged at the sight of his companions losing, despite outnumbering their opponents. "We've got a queen to please here! She's gonna lose it if we let these idiots get away!"

Right after he finished speaking, he was punched over by Phineas, who called to his friends.

"Come on! We don't have much time!"

Ferb and Isabella ran towards him, dodging the lunging Dark Ones. They followed Phineas up the stairs toward the backyard.

"No! Don't let them get away!!!" Dark Phineas yelled as his partners pursued them. After yelling, he clutched his head and moaned.

"Okay, if we can just get their portal up and running, we can get back home!" Isabella said as they dashed toward the back door.

"Sounds like a- uh oh," Phineas said when he saw that the portal chamber was smoking and sparking.

Dark Perry leaped out of a hole in the machine, a few sparking wires hanging out of his mouth. He spotted them, grinned wickedly, then swallowed the cords, and advanced on the kids.

"Good, work, Perry!" Dark Baljeet said. "We'll take it from here!" they began to approach the children.

"I think NOT!" Isabella yelled as she turned around and delivered a swift, hard kick to Dark Baljeet's stomach, making the clone collapse.

"Hey! You're gonna pay now!" Dark Buford ran at them. Phineas and Isabella ran away, while Ferb stood there, a blank expression on his face. Dark Buford charged at him, but right when he reached him, Ferb reached out and gave one of his pressure points a wicked pinch, making him faint.

Dark Candace ran up, and attempted to punch Phineas, but the boys movements were too quick for her. He jumped up, and kicked the dark clone, causing her to stumble backwards and bash her head off the side of the house. She fell to the floor, unconscious.

Just as the kids were about to face the remaining three clones, they heard a loud bell ring. A look of sheer horror became plastered Isabella's face, while Phineas and Ferb exchanged frightened glances.

Soon, a deafening roar came to their ears, and the house split apart, and a huge black worm like creature with spiked legs was in its place. A large, crystalline, purple spire rose out of the ground and carried everyone at least ¾ of a mile into the sky. Smaller purple crystals jutted out everywhere, and the creature was perched on a large ring of packed crystals pointed in every direction.

A wicked smile appeared on the faces of all conscious dark ones.

"We want you to meet…" Dark Isabella began.

"…The Reverse World Queen!!!" Dark Phineas shouted from atop the bloated meat-whale of a worm.

**Well I hope you're enjoying it! This story is about to come to a close in one or two chapters (give or take) but it's only the 1****st**** of a 3-part series. But! If you wanna see more, you gotta review, so what are you waitin' for? I know you want more! Review!**


	8. Return

**Back with Doof & Perry…**

Perry looked in horror at the high-in-fat beast that approached him. The Beast Burger grabbed the handle of one of the forks, ripped it out of the ground, and threw aside.

The living burger roared at him, and Perry's mind snapped back to reality. He noticed the Burger Beast had opened his makeshift cage, and Perry slid underneath its 'legs'. As he slid out from underneath it, he grabbed the end of a piece of bacon that was partially dangling out the back, like a tail.

He began to climb up, steadily ascending the monster.

"Hey! Perry the Platypus, what are you doing? Oh, NOW you take me seriously!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled at him.

Perry made it to the top of the beast, and began to destroy it the easiest way: eating it.

"Perry the Platypus, stop that! That's not fair!" Doofenshmirtz yelled again.

Back at the Reverse World, things weren't going as well…..

"HOLD STILL, YOU IGNORANT BRATS!!!" Dark Phineas commanded as the Reverse World Queen launched laser beam after laser beam from her gaping maw, missing the children each time.

He scanned the ground before him, counting how many brawling and/or running creatures he saw.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5! Perfect! I can- wait. Where's-?"

Before he could finish, he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned, and Ferb stood in front of him. He cracked his knuckles.

"Wait, how did you-" Dark Phineas was punched in the face before he could finish.

Ferb leaped to where Dark Phineas stood, and a control panel revealed itself.

"It's mechanical…" Ferb said. He pressed the green button, and the Queen fired another laser beam. An idea formed in his head. He grabbed the two aiming rods, and aimed at Dark Perry, and hit the laser button.

"I'mma firin'-"

"Oh, please. Don't. Just don't!" Dark Phineas said from his spot on the ground a couple feet away. "It's already been done."

Ferb rolled his eyes as the Queen launched a beam, hitting Dark Perry perfectly. He froze releasing a shrieking chatter, then fell to the ground, most of his skin burned away.

Ferb smiled. 'One down' he thought.

He reaimed the Queen at Dark Isabella. Before he could fire, Dark Phineas lunged at him, knocking him into the control panel. He fell on two buttons: One labeled 'Anchor lock disengagement', the other labeled 'Self-Destruct'. Dark Phineas noticed this, and became furious.

"Alright, who the HELL is the moron that put that button on there!?"

Ferb saw this as his chance to escape. He jumped over the side, slid down one of the Queen's legs and landed next to Phineas.

The Reverse World Queen, now capable of movement, began to walk forward, but the incredibly uneven terrain caused it to lose its footing, and topple to the center of the battlefield, crushing the unconscious clones in the process.

Dark Phineas was thrown to the ground with tremendous force. Ferb pulled his friends behind a large crystal structure. Just as they made it behind, the Queen exploded.

After the fireball was gone, the kids slowly looked back.

Dark Ferb was nowhere to be seen, possibly being thrown of the diamond skyscraper. Dark Phineas wasn't in sight either. The only clone besides Dark Perry that was in view was Dark Isabella.

Both Phineas and Isabella retreated behind the crystal, but Ferb noticed something odd.

He walked over, his friends cautiously following. Ferb reached her, and examined the damage.

She was pinned against the wall, eyes wide open, mouth agape as if she was frozen whilst screaming, and a look of horror was glued onto her face. Ferb looked to her back, and discovered why.

He slid his hand between her and the wall, and with a sickening squelch, she fell to the floor. She was actually pinned to the crystal spikes, two of which were covered in blood. Two large holes were on the clone's back. Phineas shuddered.

"Well, I guess that's it then. All that's left is to get out of here," Phineas said.

As he finished speaking, a bright flash appeared, and a portal depicting the Real World was in its place. The kids smiled, linked hands, and jumped in…

Dr. Doofenshmirtz stood, almost crying, looking at the bloated platypus in front of him.

"Well, Perry the Platypus, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Perry raised his finger, then belched, returning his body mass to normal.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus."

In the backyard, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella flew out of the portal, which then shut, pulling in the portal chamber with it.

"Oh, finally! Home!" Isabella said as she laid on her back.

"Home sweet home," Phineas said, doing the same.

Ferb turned to his companions. "Not a word?"

"Not a word," the others responded.

"Candace looked out into the backyard, and frowned. "Never mind, Mom!" she said.

Meanwhile, in a Lab, a deceased Ferb, Perry, and Isabella were strapped to tables, and a figure limped between them seeming to be working on them. He moaned and clutched his head every so often, mumbling something about someone paying for something………..

The room darkened, and all that was visible was the figure's eyes. Soon after, three new pairs of eyes opened.

"Yes….." the figure praised himself, then clutched his head and moaned.

**The End…?**

**Well, there's part one down! I really hope you liked it! If you wanna talk to me, or get info on something you don't understand, PM me. I'll get back to you. And now as this piece of this 3- part series ends, remember to review!**


End file.
